runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PanSola
Um, there's a problem with the poll thing. When I choose an answer, someone else can come along and choose a random answer, and you won't know with one is mine. I'll just tell you my answers. *Question 1: When was your wiki created?: more than 2 months ago *Question 2: How quickly after your request did you receive a notice that your wiki was created?: Other: I don't believe I got a message, but I found it a few hours after creation. *Question 3: How often do you interact with Wikia staff or helpers?: Often (I message Angela when I find an illegal ad (like gold ads on RuneScape Wiki), and I talk to some helpers in Wikia IRCs, if the IRC counts. If it doesn't, "Rarely".) *Question 4: How would you describe your interaction with Wikia Staff and/or Helpers?: Very Positive *Question 5: How much time per week on avg do you spend on your wiki?: 1-5 hours (I usually spend two to four hours a day on Wikia (no life, yay?) (21 hours, about) and of those two to four hours a day, I allocate between Call of Duty Wiki, RuneScape Wiki, Advance Wars Wiki, Star Wars Fanon, Halo Fanon, and RuneScape Fan Fiction (not in any order). Most of my time is towards non-fanon wikis.) *Question 6: How many people other than you are editing this wiki on a regular basis: 6 or more (The evil dude, Fegaxeyl, Abcxyzzzz, Chelseafan528, Mr. Garrison and ToaBionicle.) *Question 7: What was the first thing you did when you visited your new wiki?: Edit the Main Page *Question 8: Have you edited your main page?: Yes (per above) *Question 9: Have you uploaded a logo yet?: Yes *Question 10: Have you ever interacted with a template on Wikia?: Other: I'm not sure I understand the question. Is it those templates that people use for userpages in which they just slap on the template onto their userpage so they don't have to create one? If so, "No". I don't know how to do that. *Question 11: How familiar are you with wiki mark up?: Other: I know the following (and probably more): **How to bold, **How to italicize, **How to link, **How to link to Wikipedia, **How to link to other Wikia wikis, **How to link to other sites, **How to turn color cyan (and other colors), **How to strike through stuff **How to supify stuff, **How to subify stuff, **How to , **How to use , **How to link to images, **How to (hover mouse arrow over image), **How to make "false" links, **How to make "false" link destinations(hover mouse arrow over link), **How to underline stuff, **How to use the and thingys, **How to use "magic text", as I think it's called ( , , , ), **How to substitize templates, **How to categorize, **How to link to categories, **There's probably more, but that's all I can think of. **I don't know how to use CSS formatting and parser function syntax. Never heard of them. *Question 12: Have you started or been an admin on another wiki before?: Yes *Question 13: Are you female or male?: Male *Question 14: How old are you?: Do not wish to disclose 19:25, 25 February 2008 (UTC)